Valentines day
by Dixie Rebel
Summary: Max an 99 at the Valentines banquet.


Maxwell Smart had just woken up from a ver good night's sleep, and was unusually happy and ready to go to work, which was unusual for him, but today was a very special day, he was going to tell the one he loved hi true feelings and hoped that she returnded them. Today was Valentines day and he was in a great mood exept the part where he had to go to work, but it was worth it because he was going to tell 99 his feelings at the Anual Valentines Dance/Banquet. As he was getting ready for work his shoe began to ring and he took it off and answered it.  
"Maxwell Smart Agent 86" "Oh hi Chief...Yes I'm coming in to work today...I'm not late it's only eight, oh you wanted me to be in early today, ok i'll be there soon." "this is going to be a long day " Max thought to himself as he got into his car and began to go to work. It only took him tweny minutes to get there and as he pulled up the Chief was waiting outside for him.

"Hi Chief, what are you doing out here?"

"Larrabee was driving me crazy"

"Is 99 here yet?"

"No Max don't you remember last time I let all of the men agents have the day off before a dance, now it is all of the women agents turn."

"Oh yeah, well what are we doing today?"

"We are decorating the banquet hall"

The whole day was spent decorating the Banquet hall, and much to all of the men's surprize it did look beautiful.

"Well Max you can go home now and get ready for the dance"

'Thanks Chief"

When Max got to his appartment and ahd changed into his tux the phone rang, and he ran to answer it, tripping over the end table and breaking the lamp, as he got up he brushed himself off and answered the phone, "Maxwell Smart speaking."

"Hi 99"

"Hello Max, I was wondering if you could come and pick me up, my car is still in the shop?"

"Sure 99 I'll be there in ten minutes."

As Max hung up with 99 his heart was pounding and he was thinking about what he was going to tell 99 later that night.

As promissed ten minutes later Max pulled up to 99's appartment. As she walked outside Max was amazed at what he saw, 99 was wearing a light pink evening gown that accentuated every curve and her hair was up and she just looked beautiful Max was speachless, for once in his life.

The drive to the Banquet hall was a very quiet one with Max looking over at her every couple of minutes. Once they arrived at the banquet they got a table and went their separate ways.

Max had been dancing with many people, but he wanted to dance with 99 the most. Once the dinner began and 99 and Max had sat down and some new award recipeants were being called Max decided that this was going to be the only chance he was going to get.

"99 would you please come with me, I need to talk to you."

"Well Max what about the awards?"

"We would have known if we were going to get anything, pleas come with me."

"Ok"

As Max lead 99 to the balcony she was wondering if this was it, if it was going to actually going to happen, and on Valentines day. When they got out on the blacony Max began to speak.

"99, I need to talk to you."

"Yes Max"

"Well, I don't really know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it, 99 I love you, I have since the first time I saw you,and I hope that you feel the same way."

"Oh Max, I love you too!"

"You Do!"

"Of course I've loved you since I first saw you"

Then 99 pulled Max close and they began to slowly and passionatly kiss, they were obliviouse to everything else, which wasn't a very good thing because Max and 99 were being called up for a very special award,and everyone was looking for them. The one that happened to find them was who else but Larrabee, who saw them making out on the balcony and just returned to the crowd.

"Larrabee did you find Max and 99?"

"Yes"

"Well where are they?"

"Out on the Balcony."

"Why didn't you tell them to come get their award?"

"They didn't look like they wanted to be disturbed."

"Well why not?"

"They were alittle occupied at the moment."

"Well what were they doing, oh nevermind i'll find out myself."

So the Chief went to the sliding glass doors and saw Max and 99 kissing and decided that he was going to give them the award later.

"Ok everyone we are going to give this award out later, it seems that Agents 86 and 99 are a little preoccupied right now, so go on about your business."

As their series of passionate kisses were ending Max decided to do something else since he had the courage.

"99, You know that I love you and well I was wondering if you would marry me?"

"Oh of course Max nohing would make me happier...well I know one thing that would."

"Oh and what's that"

As 99 wispered it into Max's ear his eyes grew wide then he looked back at 99.

"99!"

"Well I thought you would want to know"

"Well come on lets go."

"Go where?"

"You know", giving her a sly look.

"Oh Max"

So they both went back inside to get their coats and go back to Max's apartment, but before they could get to the coat check they were stopped by the Chief.

"Where have you two been."

Whispering into Max's ear"Pretend like you're drunk."

Max got what 99 was saying for a change and began to kinda wave back and forth and give off all of the symtoms of being drunk.

"99 Well you see Chief Max isn't feeling too good and I was going to take him home, seeing as how he is in no position to drive."

Max sluring his speach a little"What do you mean in no position to drive I'm perfectly fine."

"Ok Take him home"

When they got to the car Max was amazed how well it worked.

"Wow 99 that worked great I would have never thought of that."

When they went back to his apartment they had alittle dessert if you know what I mean, and they were both happy they finally got that off of their chests. 


End file.
